monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Berukyurosu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Berukyurosu are Elder Dragon-Level Flying Wyverns that are rarely hunted down by Hunters. For unknown reasons, some Berukyurosu individuals change into Doragyurosu eventually. Habitat Range So far, Berukyurosu have been recorded inhabiting the Gorge and the Tower. Ecological Niche Berukyurosu are top predators that make easy work of prey with their dagger-like teeth, whip-like wing fingers, and talons. These creatures are predominantly aerial hunters relying on their excellent vision to locate prey and possible threats from above and then attack with talons and teeth exposed. However, these wyverns must compete with other large predators in the Gorge such as Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathian, Lolo Gougarf/Ray Gougarf, Espinas Subspecies, Rajang, Pariapuria, and Yian Garuga. Dyuragaua are the rivals of Berukyurosu. Many of these said battles end with the Berukyurosu retreating, while the Dyuragaua standing victorious. Biological Adaptations Like its close relative Doragyurosu, these creatures have long quill-like appendages on their hips and wings along with long middle wing fingers. Inside their body is a unique liquid full of many minerals, this liquid is the source of Berukyurosu's electric power and the contents of this liquid is unknown, but reports say it is very corrosive and burns skin on contact. The quills on their body distribute electrical currents whenever a Berukyurosu flies into the air and suddenly drop down sending electrical currents on the ground. As if these creatures weren't deadly enough already, they're capable of shooting a concentrated beam of electricity from their mouths like that of a Rajang. Due to using its electrical attacks in such a unique manner, Berukyurosu have become one of the most feared Thunder Element monsters. The tail of a Berukyurosu is used to stabilize its flying abilities as well as being used as a weapon. Berukyurosu have an unusual amount of blood in there bodies as their bone marrow is unique among Flying Wyverns. It is known to be the secret to how they survive their own shocks and their athletic abilities. The fat of Berukyurosu surround their vital organs protecting them from the extreme heat made from the liquid that flows through their bodies as it uses it. This fat is extremely resistant to heat. The horn of a Berukyurosu is used to stabilize and control the electric currents through its body. The loss of this horn is very painful and can cause the creature to damage itself. The scales of Berukyurosu are very hard, thin and extremely heat resistant though they have been known to heat up and change color slightly. Among these scales, some individuals have scales that are reminiscent from their first charge of thunder, as they're young, these scales are known to be very valuable even more than the famed Rathalos plate they're compared to. Oddly these scales are known to smell burnt. Rarely when a Berukyurosu's body discards fat into its blood stream, it will harden making a unusual crystal this crystal is very valuable and commands a very high price as it is a very rare formation. For some unknown reason, some Berukyurosu actually learn how to use an element known as Dark Thunder. These Berukyurosu mutate and change into Doragyurosu. Behavior Like most predatory Flying Wyverns, these creatures are highly territorial. Only the most skilled and experienced Hunters will battle these wyverns, yet even they can be quickly killed by these fearsome creatures. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/season4/ Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology